Lâmina do Papa Tunde
Lâmina do Papa Tunde é uma arma que originalmente pertencia ao líder das bruxas, Papa Tunde. Por aparência, ele se assemelha a uma simples lâmina de osso branco envolto com pano no punho. Foi usado em sua prática da Magia Sacrificial para absorver o poder daqueles mortos com ela ou aproveitar o poder de suas vítimas esculpindo sigilos sobre eles. Com o seu sacrifício final, a lâmina foi finalmente imbuída com o poder de cavar no peito da vítima, tornando-os inconscientes em um estado de agonia constante e extrema. Até agora, tem sido usado para infligir dor agonizante sobre Niklaus Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson e Mikael. Klaus e Mikael são os únicos seres conhecidos por serem capazes de removê-los sozinhos. No entanto, tem sido usado para matar inúmeros seres sobrenaturais, incluindo todos os Vampiros do Jardim. Pode ser considerado um objetos negros. História Durante um tempo desconhecido na história, o osso fazia parte da forma esquelética da Hollow Após a morte do Hollow, o osso foi um dos quatro ossos para ficar em Nova Orleans. Em 1919, esta lâmina foi usada por Papa Tunde para sacrificar seus inimigos para ganhar poder mágico. Ele usou isso para matar muitos lobisomens Guerrera, o prefeito O'Connell e outros humanos, vampiros e Bruxas que se opunham ao seu governo. Em Toda a Série The Originals Primeira Temporada Um Tunde ressuscitado usou essa lâmina em Dance Back from the Grave para sacrificar muitos dos vampiros do Quartel Francês como ofertas para aumentar seu poder. Ele até usou isso em Rebekah Mikaelson, dissecando-a enquanto esculpiu um sinal mágico de sacrifício em sua testa para usá-la como uma fonte interminável de poder, já que, como Vampiro Original ela não podia ser morto, o feitiço a drenando do poder. Depois que Rebekah foi libertado, Papa Tunde sacrificou todos os vampiros presos do O Jardim. Depois que a lâmina recebeu todo o poder sacrificial dos vampiros, o próprio Papa Tunde se ofereceu para ser a oferta final para selar e amarrar o poder à lâmina com seu sacrifício. Ele deu a lâmina para Celeste para usar para matá-lo, e antes de matá-lo com ele, ele afirmou que agora que a lâmina tem todo o poder colhido dos vampiros, a quantidade de magia negra dentro faria coisas pior do que a morte, mesmo para um vampiro original. Em Crescent City, ophie usou a lâmina em Klaus para salvar sua sobrinha, Monique de ser morta por ele. A lâmina parecia causar-lhe uma dor inimaginável e, magicamente, cavou no peito de Klaus antes que o corpo de Klaus curasse a ferida sobre ela, prendendo-a no peito para continuar atormentando-o com uma agonia insuperável. Em Long Way Back From Hell, a lâmina foi removida do peito de Klaus' por Genevieve e foi então dada a Klaus para fazer sua vingança contra Rebekah por sua traição. Em uma série de eventos, Klaus foi esfaqueado com a adaga novamente, desta vez por Elijah, para salvar Rebekah de ser esfaqueada por ele. Em Le Grand Guignol, Elijah removeu a lâmina do baú de Klaus. Ele levou isso para o cemitério onde ele matou Celeste com isso de uma vez por todas. Ele manteve-o em sua posse quando ele foi trancado no cemitério com Klaus e Rebekah, o primeiro de quem tinha a estaca de carvalho branco em sua posse. Em Farewell to Storyville, Elijah recuperou a posse da estaca de carvalho branco junto com a lâmina de Tunde e empunhava ambos para garantir que Klaus não pudesse usá-los contra Rebekah. Klaus eventualmente o pegou de guarda e apunhalou-o no baú com a lâmina, que se cavou no coração dele, tal como aconteceu com Klaus. Depois de uma hora ou duas, Klaus finalmente removeu a lâmina e disse a Elijah que eles estavam pardos. Segunda Temporada Em Live and Let Die, Klaus usou a arma em Mikael, que o incapazou temporariamente e terminou o conflito, deixando Klaus como vencedor. No entanto, através da intensa força de vontade de Mikael, Mikael conseguiu superar os efeitos da lâmina e retirá-la de si mesmo dentro de uma hora depois de ser esfaqueada, algo que nem Klaus nem Elijah conseguiram fazer quando foram esfaqueados com ela. Em The Devil is Damned, Klaus entregou a Kol a lâmina para que ele e Rebekah tirassem o poder dele e quebrassem a conexão de Finn aos corpos de Mikael e Esther e o poder dentro deles. Quando isso não funcionou, Klaus permitiu que Kol usasse a lâmina para se usar temporariamente como uma fonte de energia e foi neutralizada momentaneamente quando Kol esculpiu um sinal de sacrifício na testa de Klaus. Isso provou apenas o impulso de poder, Kol e Rebekah precisavam dominar Finn, e Klaus foi posteriormente despertado por seus irmãos depois. Em Fire with Fire, depois de Klaus obrigou Gia a se matar na frente de Elijah. Elijah em sua raiva ataca Klaus. Klaus apalpava Elijah com a lâmina. Poucas horas depois, Cami apunhava Elijah para tirar a lâmina. Terceira Temporada Em The Devil Comes Here and Sighs, Klaus tenta usar a lâmina em Lucien Castle, no entanto, Lucien domina e apunha-la com a lâmina. Lucien depois remove a lâmina de Klaus e colocou-a sobre uma mesa. Em The Bloody Crown, Marcel esfaqueia Klaus com a lâmina após o julgamento, como vingança por deixar a alma de Davina Claireser destruída.. Quarta Temporada Em Gather Up the Killers, depois de cinco anos com a lâmina de Papa Tunde no baú de Klaus, Marcel o retirou. Marcel depois apalpou Klaus novamente com ele depois que ele o irrita. Em No Quarter, Klaus eventualmente tira a lâmina do peito e apunhuma Marcel com ela para salvar Elijah e Hayley. Embora Marcel tenha conseguido detê-lo antes dele completamente encaixado em seu peito. Em Bag of Cobras, a lâmina é revelada para realmente ser um dos quatro ossos que faziam parte da forma esquelética Hollow Os seguidores de Dominic mais tarde roubaram a lâmina do cofre seguro de Klaus em um ritual para ressuscitar o recém-falecido Dominic. Galeria RebekahSacrifice4.png PapaTundeBlade5.png PapaTundeBlade6.png PapaTundeBlade3.png Papa Tunde Death.jpg Curiosidades * É um dos poucos objetos conhecidos, além do Estaca de Carvalho Branco e Adagas de Cinza de Carvalho Branco ou a Adaga Dourada capaz de incapacitar severamente um Vampiro Original ou Híbrido Original. A lâmina é capaz de tornar um vampiro original imobilizado devido à dor insidiante que inflige sobre aqueles que estão esfaqueados com ele. **Mikael tem uma tolerância melhorada a esta arma particular, pois ele era um dos dois vampiros originais para puxar a lâmina de seu corpo em um estado enfraquecido e semi-dessecado. **Em No Quarter, Klaus conseguiu puxar a lâmina para fora de seu peito depois de ter sido incapacitado com ela por cinco anos, embora Marcel removasse algum tempo antes dos eventos desse episódio apenas para esfaqueá-lo novamente quando Klaus o irritou. Klaus precisava de uma grande motivação emocional para superar a dor para começar a retirá-la. **Marcel conseguiu puxar a lâmina de seu peito antes de entrar em seu corpo depois de uma grande luta com sua força original aprimorada. Durante sua luta, Marcel foi levado aos joelhos, demonstrando que a imensa dor que o punhal traz acontece, mesmo que apenas uma parte da adaga esteja dentro, explicando também a imobilização imediata de um Original assim que a dica está dentro e por que eles são incapazes para deixá-lo entupir. *Klaus foi esfaqueado com a lâmina mais vezes do que qualquer outra pessoa. Uma vez por Sophie Deveraux, segunda vez por Elijah, terceira vez por Lucien e quarta e quinta vez por Marcel Gerard. *É revelado Em Bag of Cobras que este osso faz parte dos restos esqueleticos da Hollow . Veja Também Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Fraquezas Categoria:Objetos Encantados Categoria:Objetos Negros Categoria:Bruxaria